creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senerith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the COLD page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 16:12, March 26, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ADVICE Reminder: Saying "joking lol" will not make anything suddenly okay. I know Shining Armor didn't take offense to what you said, but things like this can get you in serious trouble. Watch your words. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 20:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply Implying I give a crap. especially about someone from a group of the most hated stereotype on the internet. Also, he seemed to be looking fer insults on the page he had, so I went ahead and insulted him. *I dont want everything to be suddenly okay I dont care WHO gets their feewings hurt. Im only here for the creepypasta. Seeing as all the editting here seems to be really anal at periods, I thought I'd jump on talk and see what was up. *I can say whatever I damn well please, 'MURICUUUHHH LAND OF THE FREEEEEEEE!!! *Fuck the police, fuck bronies, and fuck you. MUH FREEEEDUUUMSSSS!! *Ban me, and I have about 5 other alt accounts and proxies. so "Muh freedums" regardless *That being said, although its run by bronies, at least this is a way better wiki than creepypasta.com ("OMGGG slendoor-maannnn lele XDDDD") so I commend you on that When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Reply Sorry about not switching to Source mode when I edit. That being said, I'll keep that in mind from now on to make the article up to standardization.